battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone and Golf Ball
This is the comparison of Golf Ball and everyone in BFDI(A). For the most part, the contestants have some kind of tensions with Golf Ball. Golf Ball is bossy and her name sound is like a boy even she is a girl. That difference make a lot of people hated her. Coiny In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Coiny said that Tennis Ball and Golf Ball has a crush each-other. Then Golf Ball yells at Coiny. In Lofty, Golf Ball said to Firey and Coiny "Guys why do you slap each other? IT'S POINTLESS!" and Coiny (along with Firey) yells "He's a jerk!". Status: Neutral Eraser In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser called Golf Ball a "bossy bot" and "The robot that make to be bossiest". Also, he said to his friend that he hated Woody, Spongy, Flower and Golf Ball. In Lofty, Eraser said that wanted Rocky to be on their team because Golf Ball is a "bossy bot". Status: Enemies Match In BFDIA, Match doesn't like Golf Ball for the same reasons as Pencil. Status: Enemies Nickel In Zeeky Boogy Doog, when Golf Ball made Dream Island, Nickel said for once he's glad Golf Ball is on his team. Status: Neutral-ish Leafy Golf Ball and Leafy rarely interacted. In Return of the Hang Glider, after finding out that Leafy stole Dream Island, Golf Ball herself decided that she should get the death penalty. Status: Enemies Pencil Pencil's interactions with Golf Ball were rare in Season 1, but in BFDIA, Pencil and her alliance seceded from Team No-Name, refusing to promise to never swap teams. She makes Ice Cube, Book and Ruby follow her, too and makes GB freak out. In It's a Monster Pencil calls Golf Ball a monster. Thus, GB and Pencil are enemies. However, in BFDI and BFDIA, Match and Pencil would always refer to Golf Ball negatively, usually as a "Bozo Brain Bossy Bot". Status: Enemies Pin Pin and Golf Ball haven't interacted much. In Take the Plunge: Part 2 Pin says Golf Ball is to bossy. Status: Minor Enemies Rocky In Cycle of Life, Golf Ball is angry that Rocky didn't even run in the contest and kicks him to make him to the tree and back herself. In Get in the Van, Golf Ball ask Rocky if he will switch teams. Rocky quickly agrees to never switch. Status: Neutral Ruby In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Golf ball brought Ruby back with the HPRC. However, in Get in the Van Golf Ball was mad because she didn't promise cause of Pencil. Status: Neutral Snowball Snowball is constantly seen angry at Golf Ball, and even left her behind in Power of Three. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Golf Ball said that Snowball's brain is small. The insult makes him angry and push her off the cliff. In Lofty, Snowball chose Rocky to be on his team over Golf Ball, mainly because what she said above. Status: Enemies Spongy In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Golf Ball told Spongy to take a bath because he was stinky and Spongy apologized. However, in Get Digging, after Match and Pencil was happy about Spongy being eaten by Evil Leafy, Golf Ball said "Not nice, he was our teammate!" Status: Neutral Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is one of Golf Ball's only allies, and is likely her best friend. The duo are often seen together. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Tennis Ball chose Golf Ball in to his team ("cause I and her are DUO!"), though occasionally arguing as they were in Lofty. This pair is good everytime. Status: Best friends (Possible love interests) Category:Interaction Pages Category:Golf Ball